


Recognize that change starts with you

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [27]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, human!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Judy e Nick sono umani e si incontrano fuori dalla sala d'attesa di Ostetricia.Nick sta aspettando per conoscere il suo fratellino mentre Judy è alla sua prima gravidanza.Sembra il destino ad averli fatti incontrare.





	Recognize that change starts with you

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt: Coca-cola, Figuraccia e Macchinetta indetto da me stessa.
> 
> Ci ritroviamo alla fine di quest'avventura, gente. E' stato un piacere fare questo percorso e spero che le mie storie vi siano piaciute. Ho voluto chiudere con Nick e Judy e con quest'au che mi ha rubato un po' il cuore, l'ho creata avendo in testa un sequel più approfondito e spero di farlo prima o poi.  
Grazie di tutto.  
Grazie di avermi tenuto compagnia.  
E' stata un'esperienza grazie alla quale ho imparato moltissimo :3

Nick beveva la sua coca-cola nel corridoio del reparto di ostetricia, proprio fuori dalla sala d’attesa.   
A sentire gli urli ringraziava mentalmente suo padre per essere entrato al posto suo.   
Il desiderio di avere dei figli in un futuro si era probabilmente azzerato, se anche prima di quello fosse stato più alto di un triste uno.   
Aveva le ginocchia incrociate e sentiva che grazie a quella sedia gli si stava rompendo la schiena.   
  
“Dannazione, maledetta pancia.”   
  
Nick aveva sorriso ancora prima di vederla.   
  
Aveva i capelli legati in una treccia e un pancione, meno di sette ma più di quattro.   
Era giovane anche se i suoi capelli erano tutti completamente grigi e la sua energia era scoppiettante.   
Nick non era molto ottimista e prendeva la vita così come veniva ma era impossibile non farsi contagiare da una persona simile.   
  
“Aspetta, faccio io.”   
  
Lei aveva sollevato lo sguardo e lui si era inchinato, sembrava una scena alla Giulietta e Romeo.   
“Ti ringrazierei ma aspetto che torni in superficie per farlo.”   
Aveva riso di nuovo.   
“Okay, ecco. Sono tornato sulla terra ferma.”   
“Grazie, sono un po’ sbadata e voglio fare troppe cose allo stesso tempo.”   
Nick le aveva guardato la pancia.   
“Non vorrei essere maleducato ma…”   
“Attento alle tue prossime parole allora, i pugni di una donna incinta possono fare male.”   
Lui aveva sorriso.   
“Sono abbastanza sicuro che tu non sia al termine ma sembri…”   
“Molto più grossa del normale, già. E’ che inizialmente avevo due gemelli e la pancia è cresciuta più del normale ma ora be’, ce n’è solo uno qui dentro.”   
  
Nick era diventato bianco, pallido come un fantasma.   
Lui e la sua boccaccia. Non che volesse insultarla, era solo che… be’ sì, con lui le cose andavano sempre così. Persino quando non voleva suonare offensivo, in qualche modo lo diventava.   
  
“Non volevo…”   
  
Lei si era sistemata le ciocche che fuoriuscivano dalla sua treccia e l’aveva guardato cercando di sorridere.   
Era in quel momento che Nick se n’era reso conto: le occhiaie marcate, gli occhi rossi e la stanchezza che rendeva il suo sorriso più spento.   
Si era reso conto della figuraccia che aveva fatto solo dopo averla fatta, perché anche se non poteva sapere il problema non avrebbe dovuto chiedere e basta, specie perché non la conosceva.   
“Non c’è problema, sono io che ho blaterato cose  _ molto  _ felici ad uno sconosciuto in procinto di comprarmi qualche schifezza alla macchinetta.”   
“Be’ sei giustificata, credo.”   
“Credo proprio di sì.”   
“Allora lascia che ti offra io la schifezza che volevi comprarti, come scusa.”   
“Come potrei rifiutare una simile offerta.”   
“Cosa prendi?”   
“Prendo il numero…”  
  
  
“Nick Wilde?”  
  
Lui si era girato verso l’infermiera.  
  
“Congratulazioni, sei un fratello maggiore.”   
“Io… come?”   
“Se vuoi seguirmi ti porto da lui.”   
Lui si era girato verso la sfortunata che aspettava le offrisse qualcosa.   
“Suppongo che è un’offerta che dovrò rifiutare allora, eh?”   
“Mi dispiace ma tra un po’ potrei tornare e…”   
“Ecco, io dovrei sai… andare sotto i ferri, rimuovere questo… _piccoletto._”   
Nick si era schiacciato una mano sulla faccia.   
Era proprio terribile.   
“Allora, io sono Nick.”   
“Sì, l’infermiera l’ha detto. Judy. Congratulazioni però, fratello maggiore!”   
  
Nick aveva sorriso anche se aveva odiato i suoi genitori per fare un altro figlio dopo venticinque anni di matrimonio e avendo un figlio di venticinque anni.   
  
Tutta la rabbia era sfumata quando aveva preso il suo fratellino, un maschietto piccolo che sembrava dipendere già da lui.   
Ci era voluto più tempo del previsto per tornare alla macchinetta ma di lei nessuna traccia, aveva chiesto ma nessuno gli avrebbe dato una simile informazione.   
E nonostante il suo realismo, non era riuscito a togliersela dalla testa.


End file.
